


Cool Nice Cream to Warm Bed

by RainiPooper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Does this count as beastiality?, Ear Kink, M/M, Nice Cream, Pacifist Route, Shirtless, Smut, Somewhat Beastiality, Teasing, True Pacifist Route, Whispering in Ears, cold kink, dragon - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainiPooper/pseuds/RainiPooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold in Hotland sometimes. And when it does, the bed can always make things hotter .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Nice Cream to Warm Bed

**Author's Note:**

> U couldn't find a single smut for these two so I thought, "Let me change that." Here it is; behold: RG 01 and 02 smut.
> 
> I ship Undyne/Alphys harder than fed-ex on Christmas Eve.  
> I ship Royal Guard 01/Royal Guard 02 harder than Titanic and Titanic IS a ship.

The two guards went out to get nice cream regularly. On those dates they would hold hands, have little kisses and cherish their little moments, never going beyond that.

Today, RG 02 was pinning RG 01 to their bed.

"02, like, what are you doing?"

"You said you were cold." 02 responded coolly.

Earlier that day, the two had gotten nice cream. From that, 01 got cold.  
01's rabbit ears caught the other's attention. He leaned down and whispered "Let me warm you up." A dark blush came across the other's face and a shiver his body. He cupped and rubbed the ears.

"Aah~!"

He licked.

01 started squirming and letting out the lewdest of mewls.

02 licked up and down the soft rabbit ear. Teasing and licking only the tips. Squeezing their base. All was rewarded with beautiful, lewd moans.

"Ah...! That's...like...enough there! Haa..."

02 stripped down 01's button down shirt and placed his warm hands on his cold chest. His own shirt was stripped off next.

01 was fairly muscular, just enough to get into the royal guard, but not as ripped as 02 cuz 02 was fucking ripped.

Next was pants then the final layer: underwear.

"Bro, w-w-wait. Are we really doing this?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"...I... want to..."

Underwear was stripped, but only off of RG 01. 02 grabbed the other's manhood and began stroking up and down the shaft. His hand was quickly covered in pre-cum, coating the hot, hard length.

"Hey...take yours off too." 01 whined, tugging at 02's boxers while his face was flushed in the deepest shades of red. "Aah~~! Hnn...haa..."

02 complied without saying a word. He revealed his hard length. 01 could only stare in anticipation and was being quiet, which he very rarely was. 02 summoned a bottle of lube from his dimensional box, coated his fingers and stuck one of them in.

"Nn..."

"Tell me if it hurts."

"... It's fine..."

02 stuck in one finger after another, thrusting in and out. He searched for the spot that would turn 01 into a hot, moaning mess.

"Aah~~!" An abrupt moan erupted from 01's throat.

02 succeeded in finding what he was looking for. He thrusted his fingers out of 01's hot hole, repeatedly hitting the other's prostate. 01 squirmed; he moaned; he  _begged._

"Mmn! More... Please~!"

"What do you want?"

"Your cock..."

"You're gonna hafta do better than that." 01's blush darkened even further. "Talk dirty."

"Please... I want your huge cock inside me. I want you to thrust into me, fuck me. Make me feel it in my ass. Ple~~ase...!" The desperation could be heard in the begging now. There were small tears on the sides of 01's pleading eyes.

"That's much better."

02 took his fingers out. 01 arched his back from the lack of stimulation. Then 02's arousal was thrusted into him after some more lubrication.

"Nn... Don't move yet..."

02 waited patiently until 01 gave him a nod to move. He thrusted his hips back and forth, once again searching for the other's sweet spot. Out can a cry of pleasure.

"Ah! There...Please...!"

Again and again, 02 rammed his cock into that same spot. Every time it was hit, 01 writhed with sweet ecstasy. He moaned loudly. He sunk his hips down in time with the thrusts. He put on a sight worthy of a mental image in 02's mind simply because it was himself that caused the other to be like this.

Simply because he couldn't resist, 02 grabbed 01's length as well as his ears(again). More moans insued.

Both were reaching their climax in their own flurries of heat. They orgasmed. 01's splattering onto 02's chest and his own; 02's inside the other's ass.

***

The couple lay in their bed.

02 asked "Are you still cold?"

"... Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Toby Fox: use your imagination  
> Me: I did


End file.
